Green Leaves and Breadfruit Seeds
by MrsArmitage
Summary: The trees were green with fresh leaves and new flowers bloomed everywhere. Nina loved spring, everything was bright and new. Based off Magical Melody. Pairings officially decided!
1. Basil Comes Home

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon

A quick note: I wrote Life in Mineral Town so if you're confused about why it went from saying Grasshopper16 was the author to Miss Popuri it's because I changed my PenName.

Chapter 1

Basil Comes Home

"Nina, could you bring those vegetables inside and put them in the refrigerator for me?" Liz called for the front door to the florist shop.

"Yes mom," Nina replied. She set down her pale pink watering can and scooped up the veggies her mother mentioned.

Everything around Flowerbud Village was in bloom, a good sign that winter was over. The winter had been bad, the village had a blizzard count of 6 that winter. Just yesterday had Liz been able to get outside to the greenhouse to harvest the veggies. The trees were green with fresh leaves and new flowers were blooming everywhere. Nina loved spring, it was bright and everything was new.

Nina was halfway to the door when she looked up. There walking across the path towards Liz's farm was Basil. The feather on his green hat was waving in the breeze as he got closer. He had been gone all winter, going other places that where still green.

Nina dropped the produce she was holding. "Basil's back mom!" Liz poked her head outside again and sighed as her daughter ran towards Basil. Liz took the job she had given Nina and took the produce inside. Nina had missed Basil so much over the winter. He had written her every saturday and she had written him back. The first of spring a new farmer had come, she was called Faith. Nina didn't like her one bit for reasons unknown. Nina thought that Faith was too hyper and a complete ditz. Liz was confused of course, Nina was hyper and loved flowers, which was a weird thing for a teenage girl to like.

Nina ran up to Basil and forgot to say hi because she immediately gave him a crushing, "I missed you" hug. Basil hugged her back, only not as hard. "I missed you too Nina." He said laughing. Nina looked up and smiled. She soon realized that she was still hugging him and let go, blushing.

"I'm sorry about that." She apologized. She absentmindedly smoothed out her dress and studied one of the stones in the path. Nina felt her face slowly grow red with that wierd feeling that Basil was watching her. She glanced up to see that she was right, he had been watching her.

"I know I just got back and all, but... I was wondering if you would like to get lunch with me at the Perch Inn?" He asked.

Nina's smile widened as she answered, "I'd love to Basil! Let me go get my jacket." Basil nodded and waited as Nina rushed off back to the Flower shop. Nina ran inside and up to her bedroom. Laying on her bed was a light, rosey pink sweater, the present Basil had bought for her birthday while he was gone. It could only be found across the sea at some place called Mineral Town. She slipped the sweater on and rushed back outside to the waiting Basil.

"I see you're wearing the sweater I got for you." He said. Nina nodded, busy zipping the sweater closed. Basil laughed and led Nina to the Perch Inn. He held the door for Nina and entered after her. It was warm inside the Inn, so warm that Nina took off her sweater and draped it over the back of her chair. Basil sat down across from her.

"Hey guys." A blonde girl called. Nina looked up to see Gwen coming over. Gwen wasn't a good friend of hers but they did get along pretty well. Nina's friends were few, but they were the best friends she could ask for. Nina knew Lyla since her childhood. She just recently met Gina and Dia but they became good friends really fast.

Gwen stood infront of their table, leaning casually on one of the empty chairs. "What can I get for you too?" She asked.

"I'll have a grilled Char and a grape soda." Basil said after a quick glance over the menu. Gwen turned to Nina. "I'll have a smoked clam and apple juice." She said. Nina wasn't big on the alcoholic beverages, she couldn't stand the smell. That's why all the sodas where on the bottom of her list.

Neither Basil or Nina said anything after Gwen left. It was an awkward silence that Nina longed to break, but she remianed silent. There was a sudden cold wind that made her shiver. The door to the Inn had open and standing in the door was Faith, brown pigtails blowing in the breeze, a stupid smile that Nina despised so much, was plastered across her face. She scanned the Inn, finally her eyes rested on Basil. She started to walk over.

_No! _Nina thought. _Why does she have to come this way? Why not go talk to Ray or... or Blue?_

But Faith came over to the table Nina was sitting at with Basil, and sat down in the chair Gwen had once leaned upon. "Hey Nina, hey Basil." She said happily.

Basil smiled and said hi back to Faith, but Nina suddenly became so intrested in her napkin and refused to greet the girl. Why did she have to show up. She was ruining her date--No not a date. It wasn't a _date, _Basil justed wanted to know if she had wanted lunch that's all. Nina sighed and went into her rare depression mode. Shoving her pink hair out of her eyes Nina stood.

"Basil can you tell Gwen I wasn't hungry? Here's the money for my meal. Thanks anyways." Nina said, pulling on her sweater. She headed to the door before adding, "And I hope _she _likes smoked clam." She slammed the door behing her before the tears started to roll down her pink cheeks. She made it really clear that she didn't want anything to do with Faith. Not now or anytime in her entire life!

**Well thats the end of the first chapter. I hope you liked it! I also hope it wasn't to short... I've been playing Magical Melody nonstop since I got it. Just incase you're wondering, on MM sodas are alcoholic beverages. They would be called wine in FoMT so ya... Please RnR! I might also end up changing the title when I'm finished writing the story.**

**I'm writing another story too. It's called Life in Mineral Town. I know I should really finish that one but I can't find the second chapter on my computer! I had it written out and everything too. Hopefully I find it soon. If I find it I'll be sure to update.**

**I say it once more: Please R&R!**


	2. Basil's Question

**Disclaimer: Harvest Moon is not mine. **

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy. This is the next chapter. For those of you who want to see NinaxBasil just keep reading. I might change my mind and make it NinaxBasil and Faith and somebody else. Maybe. And thanks to those who reviewed, which was SyberiaWinx and Miss. Akira. Thank you again!**

Chapter 2

It had been a few days since what had happened at the Perch Inn. Nina hadn't seen Basil since but she had seen Faith. The annoying farmer had come to bug Nina every day, asking questions about plants, flowers, and Basil. Nina tried to keep her mind on work and keep herself from shouting, knowing her mom would not be pleased.

Today Faith came around the normal time. She was drenched from running all the way from her farm to visit Nina in the rain. Liz had offered the girl some warm tea and a soft pink towel to dry off with. Nina kept her back to her and watered the plants that were growing inside.

"Hey Nina!" The farmer greeted cheerfully. "Have you looked outside lately? It's pouring!"

"I couldn't tell." I muttered sarcastically.

"You couldn't?" Faith asked, shocked.

"What do you think?"

Faith opened her mouth to say something, but she didn't. Nina finished watering the plants and had put the watering can away. The stupid farmer finally had nothing to say! She had hardly any plants growing (Nina had pointed this out to her mother and Liz had stuck up for Faith. Liz said it was probably because Faith hardly had any land.), she also had no animals at all. The only things that she has done so far has been upgrading her house and annoying Nina. Liz thought that Nina was taking things to seriously and that Faith only needed friends, but Nina didn't think that.

Nina stopped infront of her bedroom door and listened to Faith and Liz talk out in the main room. It sounded like they were talking about the upcoming Flower Festival. Liz would be mad if she found out that her daughter was eavesdropping.

"Yes the Flower Festival is in three days." Liz answered Faith.

"I was wondering if I could buy a few flowers to donate. I don't have enough time to grow them myself." Faith said.

"Sure thing. How many would you like?"

There was a pause. "Umm... four please." The farmer replied.

The cashregister clinked and the G jingled as Faith handed the money to Liz. Liz then handed four Moondrop flowers to Faith.

"Have a nice day." Liz said. "And be careful not to catch cold."

"You too. And thanks again."

The door jingled, indicating Faith leaving. I reached for the doornob to my room when my mom called my name.

I walked back out into the main room and was met by a slightly annoyed Liz who was tapping her foot. I gulped.

"Young lady, what have I told you about listening in on other people's conversations?" She asked.

"I'm sorry mom. It won't happen again." I apologized.

"It better not. And if you want to go to the festival you better be more friendly towards Faith."

"Yes mother."

Liz smiled and flipped quickly through her notebook that was beside the cashregister.

"Nina I need you to run some erends. The mayor needs five potatoes. The Perch Inn is out of Breadfruit so you need to give them fifteen. And... Faith forgot to pick up her breadfruit."

Nina kept herself from groaning. She filled a delivery bag with all the vegitables and slung it over her head.

_Why me...?_ She thought.

Nina pushed the door open and set off to the Perch Inn. The rain had stopped, but the puddles where still fresh on the paths. _Oh no... What if Basil is at the Perch Inn? _She thought.

Pushing the thought aside, Nina entered the Inn only to find that she had thought right. Basil was sitting at one of the tables, eating lunch. He looked up and spotted Nina. He waved for her to come over. She did.

"Hello Nina." He greeted cheerfully.

Nina sighed. "Look Basil, about that day when we came here, I'm really sorry."

Basil shook his head. "There's no need to apologize Nina."

"But I was rude!" I said.

Basil, spotting my delivery bag, changed the subject. "I'm done eating so would you mind if I came with you to where ever you're going?"

"I don't care..."

Basil stood, leaving a tip on the table, and followed me into the kitchens to where Gwen was cooking a meal for Bob.

"Gwen, I brought some breadfruit. My mom told me you ordered some." Nina said.

Gwen looked up from her cooking. "Oh yeah. Thanks. Could you just set them on the counter?"

"Yeah." Nina sat the breadfruit on the counter and walked out of the kitchens, followed by Basil.

Nina said hello to Bob and Ray, a local fisherman. She went outside and was stoped by Basil. He made sure the door was closed behind him before turning around.

"Nina, you know the Flower festival is coming up right?" He asked.

"Yes..." Nina replied.

"Well I have something to ask you..."

**Hehe chapter 2 is FINISHED! Finally! I've been meaning to write this sooner but I haven't found the time. I've made my desicions with the pairings but I'm not telling. It's a surprise. My next chapters won't be as long because this one was a drag to write. It seemed as if it kept going and going!**

**Anyways... Please, PLEASE R&R! I beg of you! I probably won't write another chapter if I don't get more reviews. And another thing I'm going to be posting a new story that my friend and I are writing together. Don't know the title yet but for now it's going to be called Once Upon a Moon.**

**Please R&R!**


	3. Festival Fun

**Disclaimer: Harvest Moon Magical Melody is not mine. I don't know how many times I have to say that.**

**UGH! I'm really sorry that I haven't posted in like forever, but I've had a busy summer lately. I had summer band today and I went to see Over The Hedge with POPURIforever. Not to mention that I've been playing Tales of Phantasia non-stop. Oh well. On with the chapter!**

Chapter 3

(Faith's POV)

I stretched as I stepped outside, into the cold air. It was 6:00 in the morning, around the time I got up every day after I took over the farm. I yawned loudly as I watered my few crops, causing Joe to cast me a laughing glance.

My few crops… Nina had accused me of being a bad farmer because of this. All I wanted was to be her friend. Why does she hate me so much.

'_No, she doesn't just hate me. She hates me with me with a passion.'_ I thought glumly.

I put my watering can away and proceeded at hacking a couple of weeds that appeared in my yard. I fed Yap, my little puppy that Ellen, one of my friends, gave me, a couple of days after I came. I blinked, Yap bringing more thoughts of Nina.

I shook my head, clearing the memories of the many things Nina accused me for. I went into my house, searching for my last copper ore. I found it, under my bed, along with many other things I lost not that long ago. I pulled out my missing pink sock, as well as a light blue bow, a boot, and an assortment of hairclips. I wasn't always the neatest person in the world.

I stored the ore in my pack and headed back outside, only to see Joe, another buddy, standing there. In his hands was a big orange fish.

"Hey Faith. I caught a lot of fish this morning so I thought I would share some with you." He said, handing me the fish.

I blushed. "You don't have to give me anything Joe!" I told him. Joe ignored what I said and pushed the fish into my hands. He left and I stored the fish in my pack, next to the ore. A glittery bubble appeared in front of my. In the center of the bubble was a black eighth note.

It was a musical note.

I held my hands out underneath the bubble, letting it float gently down into my hands. It slowly disappeared as fast as it appeared. I now had 12 musical notes.

I headed to the mountains, making a quick trip to the ranch next door. I talked to Ellen for a while before heading back outside. In the fields stood Bob and Blue. Bob helped out on the ranch, but really he collects the things in my shipping bin at the end of the day, which is how I make money. Amazing, huh?

I walked up to Bob and took out the copper ore. I made a mental note to myself to stop by the cave to day and get more ores for him. He took the ore happily, a smile across his face.

"Faith have you heard of the Flower Festival?" He asked me.

I nodded, "Yes."

"It's nothing I really like, but if you want to go, do you want to go with me?" He asked.

I smiled. "Of course I would!" I replied.

"Great! I'll meet you around 9:50." Bob said, waving and getting back to work.

I left and headed straight for the mountain. I wonder if Nina is going with Basil… He said something about asking her yesterday. I wonder if he really did.

The rest of the day went by fast and before I knew it I was walking to the town square with Bob. I was in the girls' traditional Goddess costume that all the young girls in town had to wear on this exact day. I thought the outfit was cute, but it was way to hot to wear, even on a cold spring day.

The square was packed with flowers. I spotted Lyla in between the rows of flowers, her Goddess costume matching perfectly with her hair. I also spotted Ellen with Carl, Ellen looking great in the costume. Soon enough I spotted Nina, standing beside Basil, who actually didn't wear his green hat for the first time since I met him. Nina's costume, like Lyla's, matched her hair, pink on pink. I was a slight bit jealous, Nina looked great in anything and everything.

**Me: UGH! SO SHORT! I had absolutely no idea where to go with this. I am truly sorry that it took me so long to post this chapter, and I promise the next one won't take so long. Hopefully by then I won't have this severe case of writer's block. AND HOPEFULLY I WON'T HAVE "MY HIGH SILK HAT" STUCK IN MY HEAD! VeggieTales songs can be really addictive. Especially Silly Songs With Larry. GO ARCHIBALD!**

**Anyways, ignoring my hyperness, I really, REALLY want more reviews than last time. It would make me very happy. AND DON'T MAKE ME DRAG YUAN IN HERE!**

**Yuan: HEY! I'm not even in Harvest Moon!**

**Me: You will be if I want you too.**

**Yuan: …**

**Me: HAHA! VICTORY IS MINE! Tell them Yuan… Tell them… TO REVIEW!**

**Yuan: Tabatha Is (Not!) Martel would be very happy if you reviewed her story. So please R&R.**

**Me: Very good Yuan! ♥**


	4. Festival Not So Fun

**Disclaimer: Harvest Moon Magical Melody is not mine. Is © to uh… natsume I think. Not sure. Oh well.**

**Holy pencil sharpener! I haven't updated this story since summer break!! Whoops! This is chapter four. And you know who Faith and Nina remind me of in a way… Kyo and Yuki from Fruits Basket.. Only Nina's a girl…. And they don't turn into a cat and a rat… WAIT! KYO AND YUKI ARE BOTH GUYS! sobs**

Chapter 4:

The Flower Festival cont.

Nina and Basil stood against the south wall of the town square, seeing as they couldn't get anywhere close to the middle, because people were either dancing or it was just plain packed with flowers. Nina loved flowers a lot, but sometimes Lyla got carried away with this festival.

Then again Nina really couldn't blame her though. Last year the festival was canceled because there weren't enough flowers donated. This year was different though, and according to Maria, it was Faith who donated the majority of the flowers this year. It was odd. That girl couldn't do anything right on her farm, but yet she's the only reason why they had the Flower Festival this year. Maybe that was why she was always too busy to care about her farm. She wanted the villagers to have fun at the festival they missed last Spring.

Speaking of Faith, where was she. Nina hadn't seen her at all since yesterday. Scanning the crowd, Nina searched for the girl that she loathed so much. Ironic isn't it?

There she was, standing with Bob, talking to Ellen, and wearing the dumb smile on her face. Nina looked her over. Her brown hair was out of their normal pigtails for the first time, and had a slight curl to them. She wore flower earrings and a matching necklace around her neck. Her pink outfit stood out against her chocolate brown hair in a way that Nina's didn't with her hair.

Jealousy struck, and it hit hard. Nina shouldn't be feeling like this, she just knew that. But it was rather hard not to be jealous of a girl like Faith, who was always smiling, always the optimist, and even after all the times Nina's yelled at her, Faith always came back with that same dumb smile. She was just never bothered by any of it.

Usually people would say that Nina was the optimist, but lately it would seem to her that she was the total opposite. Sure, she was glad that Basil asked her to the festival, she was really happy about that, but she was always put down by the fact that Faith was the person everybody could love just by being around her. She made friends with no problem. And Faith just wanted to be Nina's friend.

By now Nina was sick with herself. Why was she thinking these things now!? She should be talking to Basil and Ann, not thinking about the peppy farmer. It sickened her to think about becoming friends with Faith. She wouldn't think about it. She would stay cold-hearted to the brown haired girl.

With that decided Nina took Basil by the arm and took him over to where Ann was, which just so happened to be _very_ far away from Faith. The rest of the festival went really slow after that, but Nina made it a point to stay away from Faith the whole time.

The next morning Nina slept in late. She didn't get home until 11:00, which made her mom really mad. Liz made her daughter sit on the couch and explain to her why Nina came home so late. So she told her with a yawn that Basil had asked her to talk a walk with him along the beach. She accepted of course, never wanting to turn down the chance to be with him, even if it meant coming home later that what she should.

So the two of them walked on the beach right at the tide's reach. They talked about.. Stuff, but it was all to fuzzy to Nina at the point. She did remember that he said something about a small white flower that looks like it was made of glass. He said he found it on his last travel and that it only blooms in the summer where he was, or winter here. But he never got the chance to bring some seeds home with him, because they were really rare.

Liz smiled as Nina rubbed her eye and yawned again. Nina was growing up so fast. Liz remembered when Nina was six and always saying that she never wanted anything to do with any guy as long as she lived, those exact words. But over time she grew and changed her silly ideas. And as all (well mostly all) teenage girls do, she started to dream about her perfect guy that she would spend the rest of her life with.

Liz shooed Nina to bed, watching the girl stumble. Liz stood up and went to bed herself after climbing into her blue pajamas. Nina was so young still, but Liz could definitely trust Basil.

Nina climbed into bed, her pink pajamas with paw prints lay forgotten at the foot of her bed. She was just too tired to get dressed tonight. As she lay in bed she thought about what happened on the beach. Of course she didn't tell her mom, seeing as she would probably start to worry about her.

It wasn't anything of great importance, but to a girl it was. It shocked her when it happened and she swore that she could still feel his touch, so gentle, not wanting to hurt her. Basil had kissed her on the cheek before leaving her at the door to her house. Like she said, nothing of great importance, but it was her first.. Semi-kiss. That was why her mind was really fuzzy, and it still hadn't cleared up. Nina was expecting to have a crappy night's sleep.

**A/N: Whoot! Ch dot four done! But holy dang! This story has absolutely no plot whatsoever. Seriously. I just keep creating stuff up in my mind as I wrote. The ending. Just came up with it. It was NOT planned. Dood… this sucks bananas…. /// **

**And this line: "they talked about stuff.." Seriously over used and still a really popular excuse. Gotta love over-usage sometimes.**

**Yeah, I really don't have much to say this time, but Yuan couldn't make it. I'm sorry!! sobs But I got cookies! **

**Oh, you don't review, no cookie for you!**

**R&R please and carrots! **


	5. Carl

**Disclaimer: this is getting really REALLY old. I don't own anything and I never will. **

**Whoot! This is like the fastest update I've ever done. It's like a miracle. Really. Anywho… This chapter is the saddest in the whole story SO FAR. I have not decided on an ending, but no matter what I do, there will be an alternate ending so you can see what happens either way. Get my point. If you don't, oh well. Chapter 5. Enjoy.**

Chapter 5: Dark Little Secret

Today was officially Summer 5 and today was Faith's birthday. Ellen decided two days ago to throw a party from Faith at the bar around 6:00, and has been busy ever since. Ellen had stated that practically everybody in the village was invited, but Faith knew that she was exaggerating.

Faith sat down at an empty table at the Perch Inn, contemplating on whether or not to invite Nina. Even if she did, Faith doubted that the pink haired girl would come anyway.

"What can I get ya?" Gwen asked, leaning against the chair across from Faith.

"Just hot tea please. The party's only in a half an hour." Faith said with a sigh.

"Yeah! I have to go get ready still!" Gwen hurried away, coming back shortly with Faith's tea. "Here you go."

"Thanks.." Faith picked up the steaming mug, blowing on it. Cautiously she took a small, slow sip.

Ellen simply refused to tell Faith what the party was going to be like, of who was going to be there. Faith already knew that Gwen was coming and Gwen told her that Nina hadn't been invited. _That's _why Faith was trying to decide whether or not to invite Nina herself.

Faith hadn't bothered to speak to Nina since Spring 20, when the girl had literally _yelled_ at her. And according to Ann, Nina and Basil were officially a couple. Faith was jealous that Nina was in a relationship. She'd always wanted to be with someone, but nobody here sparked her interest yet.

Faith sighed. Her tea was gone, but not her headache. Her head ached from all the thoughts that have been running through it lately. She sat her empty mug on the platter and sat five gold on the table beside it.

"You ready to go?"

Faith looked up to see Gwen standing in front of her. She nodded quickly, standing up and pushing in her chair. "Yes, but can we make a quick side-stop?"

Faith knocked three times on Liz's door. Gwen stood beside her, pulling her hair up into the usual ponytail. Shortly after Faith knocked the always-smiling Liz opened the door.

"Hello Faith, Gwen." Liz greeted with a nod. "What can I do for you?"

"Is Nina home?" Faith asked, leaning her head back slightly so Gwen could pull her hair back into a low pony.

"I'm sorry, but Nina just left with Basil. She's hardly ever home anymore." Liz replied.

"Oh. Ok, thanks anyways. Oh and could you tell her I said hi. Thanks." Faith turned to leave, but Liz stopped her.

"Happy birthday dear." Liz gave her a warm, motherly hug and watched the two girls make their way to the bar.

"Why'd you ask if Nina was home?" Gwen asked curiously.

"I wanted to see if she wanted to come to the party since she wasn't invited." Faith replied, staring ahead.

"Why would you? After the way she's treated you?" Gwen was shocked.

"…I want to be her friend. Liz told me that really Nina's only friend is Basil."

"So you feel sorry for her?" Gwen persisted.

"Well… yes… and no." Faith admitted. "I've always wanted to be her friend, ever since I first moved here. She just wouldn't accept me."

The rest of the way to the bar was quiet, considering they didn't have very far to walk by the time they were done talking. They were ten minuets early so they just decided to stand outside, since it was considerably warm that night.

"Hey Faith. Are you crushing on anybody?" Gwen asked suddenly.

"Hm..? Oh. No, not really." She asked truthfully, not really paying attention. She was more off in her own little world.

Silence. Could ten teeny minuets pass any slower?

Obviously they could. It seemed like an hour before they finally went in. Ellen's work really paid off. A banner hung from the ceiling that said, "Happy Birthday Faith!" in big blue letters, since blue was her favorite color. Two tables had been pushed together with one on each side, and in the middle was a big cake. It was obvious as to who baked it. Carl and Katie were the best cake chefs in the whole village!

Carl looked up from pouring drinks for everybody and smiled at Faith when she looked his way. She blushed. Thankfully it went unnoticed, well by everyone other than Carl himself. If Gwen would have noticed, she would never leave her alone until Faith told her every little detail, and there wasn't much too it either.

The party lasted until ten, and was still going. The only people left there though was Faith of course, Gwen, Katie, Ellen, Blue, Ray, Kurt, and Carl. They talked about anything they could think of, using it as an excuse to keep the party going. Eventually at nine Carl went into the kitchen and cooked a snack since all the food and cake was gone by then. Faith had found out that Ellen wasn't exaggerating when she said that practically the whole village was coming. Only a few people weren't there, mainly because they either weren't invited, or just couldn't come.

Faith yawned and started to cough uncontrollably. Carl brought her a glass of water to clear her throat. She drank the whole thing in two gulps.

"Are you ok?" Carl asked, taking the glass from her.

"I-I'll be fine." She told him weakly. "I'm just going to go home now. I'm really tired."

"Ok. I'll walk you home then." Carl told her, helping her up off the floor where she had been sitting.

"You don't have t--"

"I know, but I want to, so come on. You look like you need some sleep." Carl opened the door, letting Faith leave first.

"Thanks for today." Faith whispered. "I had fun. And your cake was delicious."

Carl laughed. "I don't know if my cooking is that good."

"It is too!" Faith argued.

"Do you think it's good enough to open my own café?" He asked. "It's always been my dream too do so… Faith… Do you have a dream?"

"Huh? Well.. Yeah. I want to run my own farm, complete with cows, horses, sheep, and chickens. But I have another dream too." She told him. It was strange, being able to open up like this to him. She's never told anybody about what she wanted to do in life. Maybe one day she could tell him.. Or somebody.. About her dark little secret she's kept to herself this whole time. The only one who knows in the entire village is the Doctor Alex and his assistant Martha. Not even her best friends Ellen and Gwen know about it. In some ways she was just like Dia.

"Really? What is it?" He asked, looking at Faith.

"Well… Like most girls, I want to have a family of my own. But I think that's normal for most girls." Faith said with a shrug.

"Really? Hm… Katie's never said anything about that. Or Ellen." Carl said thoughtfully.

"Well normally girls don't really like to talk about that sort of stuff to guys right away. It's a little embarrassing to most." Faith informed him. **(A/N: Unless your like Kagura (fruba)! coff coff)**

Carl stopped in front of Faith's house, opening the door for her **(A/N: Aww, he's such a sweetie. I adore Carl so much! Sorry I'll stop now) **and saying good night. He wished her a very happy birthday and asked if she would stop by sometime to visit. Also if he did open his own café, some of the credit would go to her for the many compliments on his food.

That was a little too much. Faith blushed, and waved his comments off, saying he didn't have to do that. Carl just retorted by saying that he didn't have to, but he _wanted_ to. He laughed and said goodbye.

With that Faith closed her door and walked over to her kitchen. She wanted some grilled sashimi for a snack before bed so she got the fish out and a plate and started to cook.

Just outside Carl decided that he didn't want to go home just yet, so he decided to take a look at Faith's fields in her yard. They were small, but she seemed to know what crops were good money makers and what ones weren't. Corn was her main crop, no tomatoes in sight, and a few cocoa plants were growing too. She also seemed to know that corn could be used to make chicken feed because she had a windmill built next to the river, bushels waiting to be moved sitting beside.

Carl walked up to the bushels of feed and picked up a sack. It was heavy, but he managed to move it next to the house. This way Faith didn't have to move them as far to get them inside. As he straitened his ears picked up a tinkling crash coming from inside. A plate being broken.

That can't be good.

Carl moved around to the front of the house and put his hand on the door knob. Should he really be doing this. Maybe she just broke a dish and was cleaning it up right now. It would be rather embarrassing barging into her house then trying to explain why he did that. But what if something did happen to her? He can't just leave it unchecked.

With that decided Carl twisted the knob, letting himself inside the house. He scanned the room for Faith and found her, laying on the floor out cold, surrounded by shards of glass. She just collapsed there and she looked perfectly fine. She didn't look sick or anything.

Carl walked quickly over to her, and, avoiding the glass, picked her up. She was cold to the touch, but she didn't even have a fever, and it wasn't that cold in the house. '_The clinic may not be open, but that's the best and only option I have._' Carl thought bitterly as he carried Faith to the clinic.

**Whoo…! This is the longest chapter I've written. I also don't have many comments about it either, since I already made them in the beginning. But isn't Carl such a sweetie. I just wanna hug him! **

**Anywho…**

**Yes.. Ending is undecided, but I will have the alternate ending no matter what. I'm not sure when I'll get the next chapter up, but it might not be for a while since this was updated so fast. Also I have to get another good inspiration to be able to write the next chapter and update fast again. I've had this chapter running through my head since last night, when I decided to marry Carl in my MM game. **

**And on a side note…**

**I want to thank my buddy Ajna (she doesn't have an account) for the inspiration for part of Faith's character. Ajna can't get mad at you no matter what. I was really snappy at her once and it didn't phase her in the slightest. That's kinda how Faith acts when it comes to trying to be Nina's friend.**

**Oh well, that's all I have for today. R&R please and carrots.**


	6. Bad or Good

**Disclaimer: sighs it should be so obvious by now that I own nothing. If I did, it wouldn't be called fan fiction now would it?**

**Yesh, very slow update, I know, but life goes on. I only got three reviews for my last chapter, and I would like to get more for this one. I really don't know how much longer this story will go on… for good news; I'm starting to get a good plot forming in my head. Kind of… I know what I'm doing with the Faith and Nina matter… and with Faith all together. Well, here is chapter 6.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Last time-_

_With that decided Carl twisted the knob, letting himself inside the house. He scanned the room for Faith and found her, lying on the floor out cold, surrounded by shards of glass. She just collapsed there and she looked perfectly fine. She didn't look sick or anything._

_Carl walked quickly over to her, and, avoiding the glass, picked her up. She was cold to the touch, but she didn't even have a fever, and it wasn't that cold in the house. '_The clinic may not be open, but that's the best and only option I have.' _Carl thought bitterly as he carried Faith to the clinic._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chapter 6 -- Talking

Carl stopped running in front of the clinic, its windows dark and gloomy. He shifted Faith so he could knock on the door and still hold her up. In reality, the farmer wasn't as heavy as she appeared to be. She was thin, and felt frail, as if she was sickly like Dia, a young woman staying in the sanitarium. Carl knocked once more when nobody answered.

Still no answer. Carl half-ran around back, where the sanitarium was cleverly built. There was one light on in there, upstairs. Maybe he'd have better luck here.

Carl knocked on the sanitarium door, and patiently waited for an answer. He soon got one. Gina opened the door. Her hair was out of its braids and she had a robe on over her nightgown. Right when she saw Faith, she let Carl in, instructing him to put her in one of the beds, and left to get the doctor.

Carl did as he was told, laying her down on top of the covers and laying a spare blanket over her. He felt her forehead, then left to get a glass of hot milk. He didn't like borrowing their kitchen, but right about now he had no choice. When it was done, Carl took the warm glass and set it by Faith's bed, then sat in a chair close to the bed. He put in chin on the palm of his hand, waiting for Gina to get back with the Doctor and Martha.

They came back shortly, and Carl was forced to leave the room. He thought he was only waiting a half an hour when Ann and her father came in through the door. "We were outside when we saw Gina go get the Doc." Ann informed Carl, when she caught him staring at them confused. Her father nodded in agreement.

Ann and her father took a seat on the couch that was by the door, and Carl resumed staring at the floor, until Ann spoke up again. "How is she doing? Faith that is."

Did they happen to over hear Alex and Gina talking about Faith too? "I don't know. She was out cold still when I left that room." Carl replied.

Ann bit her lip, catching on that he didn't really want to talk about it. The rest of the wait was spent in silence, other than Ann and her father talking about random things that happened in the day. The only thing Carl caught out of the conversation was that another invention of Ann's blew up in her face that morning.

Shortly after the arrival of Ann, Alex and Gina came out of the room that Faith was in. Gina looked glum, but Alex hid his emotions perfectly, probably with a lot of experience.

"Well…?" Carl asked impatiently, breaking the silence.

Alex took a breath. "I took a sample of her blood to be sent to the city for analyzing. I have a pretty good guess at what her problem might be, but I'm not quiet sure. And I won't be telling you; I don't want to upset you any further. Go home and get some sleep. I assure you she'll still be here in the morning."

With that, Alex let the sanitarium. Gina smiled weakly, and then left to go take care of Dia, who was calling her name. Ann cast a glance at Carl, then her and her father left as well. Carl hesitated, biting his lip, then deciding that they'd tell him somehow if something happened, he left too.

_I only wish there were something more I could do for her, _Carl thought bitterly as he headed for the Inn.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The next morning, when Nina woke, she instantly knew that something was wrong. Her mother was sitting at the table, talking to Gwen, who never came by before. Nina walked into the kitchen and made herself known.

"Good morning dearest." Liz said sweetly.

"'Morning." Gwen greeted.

Nina nodded. "What's going on?" She asked, cutting to the chase.

"Dear, Gwen just brought some bad news. Last night Faith was brought to the Sanitarium unconscious. The doctor isn't positive about what she might have, and it's had the entire village on edge." Liz informed her.

Nina stopped in her tracks, starring at her mom like she couldn't believe a word Liz just said. Faith could _not_ have a serious problem. It just didn't fit. Not the girl who was super annoying and smiled no matter what happened. "I-I'd like to go visit her." She spoke after a minute of silence.

"That's fine. I was just on my way to visit her too." Gwen said.

_The whole village must have already been to see Faith, _Nina thought. _Practically everyone likes her…except for Jamie. _

Nina followed Gwen outside, after saying goodbye to Liz. They walked to the clinic is the most uncomfortable silence Nina had ever felt. This must be what Liz meant about the whole village being on edge.

_What does Faith see in me that she would try to be my friend so much, even after all the times I snapped at her?_ Nina thought bitterly. _I don't deserve her friendship. I don't deserve anyone's friendship. Heck, I don't even think I really deserve Basil's attention. _

Nina bit her lip to stop the tears from flooding. She had to stop thinking like that, but the sad part was that it was true. She was always so nasty and snappy to everyone, not the sweet girl that new people saw her to be. After getting to know her, they usually ended up forgetting about her. In a lot of ways, her and Jamie were alike.

"Here we are. Carl told me that she was staying in the Sanitarium, so I guess we…just let ourselves in." Gwen said with a shrug.

Nina nodded, unwilling to speak. She followed Gwen in silently, and took a seat by the door while the waitress went to ask if they could go see Faith.

_This place has a very…_creepy_ air about it. It sends shivers down my back just being here, _Nina thought, looking around timidly.

"Nina!" Gwen said sharply.

"What?" Nina looked up.

"I've been saying your name for a while now. I said Nina's upstairs and we can go visit her." Gwen said, sighing.

"Oh."

Upstairs was no better than downstairs. Classical music was playing softly from behind one of the curtains. It was coming from Dia's room no doubt. She was an old-fashioned type person. Not saying that she dressed and talked like an old lady, but she liked old styled clothes and classical music to modern types. Dia was rather nice once you got through her hard, rocky shell.

Faith's room was the last one on the right. The farmer was lying in bed, glass of water and rolls untouched. She was rather pale, and there was an IV in her arm that dropped water to keep her hydrated every second. Nina walked up to the bed, sitting quietly in one of the chairs.

"Faith." Nina whispered quietly.

"Nina? Is that you?" Faith whispered. Her voice was hoarse. "I knew you would come." She smiled weakly.

"What's happening to you?" Nina asked, smoothing out Faith's sheets nervously.

Faith shrugged. "I don't know… truthfully."

"You really should eat something." Nina urged, looking to Gwen for help.

Gwen came over, helping the farmer to sit up. Nina handed her pieces of one of the rolls, and occasionally the glass of water to take sips of. Gwen helped Faith lie back down after a single roll was gone.

"Thank you…" Faith whispered.

"Don't mention it." Nina replied. "You just get better, you hear. It'll be awfully boring around here without you."

Faith smiled. "I will."

Nina left Gwen to talk to Faith alone. She forced back thoughts of pity for the farmer in the room. _She'll get better real soon, _Faith thought stubbornly. _I just feel bad for her. Nothing more._

123321123321

The next day Nina went to the sanitarium again, only this time Carl accompanied her. When they arrived to the sanitarium, they found Alex, who was talking to Gina quietly about something. Alex also accompanied them when they went up to see Faith.

The farmer was doing better; seeing as she was over the fever she had yesterday. According to Alex it was just a side affect of the medicine they gave her. After the greetings were said, Alex's face went serious.

"I just got the blood sample back from the city. I have good news and bad news." He told them.

"Bad first please." Carl said slowly.

"What Faith has is the same thing Dia has. Cancer." Alex paused before continuing. "It seems that it runs in the family. Her mother just recently passed away because of it."

Nina bit her lip. "Good news…" She managed to whisper.

"She should be perfectly fine if she stays here for a while. About a year or two. Dia has the exact same disease and she's doing fine." Alex said calmly. That was good news.

"But her farm...?" Carl asked.

"My brother." Faith suggested. "He has nothing else to do, since mom just passed away. I know he would come take care of my farm for me."

"Yes. I'll give him a call. What's his name?" Alex asked, clicking his pen.

"Jack. The number is…. XXX-XOXX" Faith said.

"Yes. I'll have Gina give him a call right away." Alex quickly scribbled down what Faith said and hurried from the room, calling for Gina.

After an hour, Nina left, catching on the Carl would like to be alone with Faith. It seemed that he had really taken a liking to the farmer, even if it was a brother-sister feeling. After exiting the sanitarium, Nina headed towards the lake, where Basil usually spent his mornings. Did he even know about Faith? Probably. News seemed to travel very fast in this village.

Just as she expected, Basil was crouched down by the lake, examining small shrubs that grew on the shore. She walked up slowly, not wanting to interrupt. Once beside him, she crouched down, looking at the shrubs.

Basil smiled. "Hello."

He was happy, so Nina figured he must not know about Faith yet. "Have you heard, about Faith?" She asked.

"Yes, I did. I'm afraid I haven't been able to see her yet. How is she?" Basil asked, standing up and fixing his hat.

"She's doing fine actually. Alex said it's the same thing that Dia's got. And Faith's brother is coming out to take care of her farm for her." Nina replied.

"Don't get angry, but since when have you cared so much about her." Basil asked, amused.

"It's not that I care for her. I pity her I guess… I don't know when it happened." Nina stood up, only a head shorter than Basil.

Basil kissed her. "That's alright. I think she'd be a great friend for you to have."

Nina smiled, willing stepping into Basil's embrace.

123321123321

The next day was gloomy, rain forecasted for the entire day and tomorrow even. Nina stood behind the counter, tapping the counter with her fingers in an endless pattern, bored to tears. She had gotten news that yesterday Faith's brother Jack had come, but she didn't get the chance to see him, nor did she want to for that matter. And according to Gwen, he was cute, which couldn't be good.

Nina jumped when the bell above the door jingled. She hadn't been expecting any business on a day like this, but she was wrong. The customer was around Basil's height, with a baseball cap on backwards. His chocolate brown hair stuck out of the front and he had brown eyes to match. _Just like Faith. _He wore overalls over a white shirt, gloves on his hands, and a pair of boots on his feet.

This must be Jack. But that couldn't be. How could he be related to _Faith_?! Faith was a klutz and annoying. He seemed balanced and calm. And Gwen was right. He was cute!

_NO! I did not just think that!_ Nina shook her head to clear the thoughts, smiling when Jack came up. "How can I help you?"

"Yeah, I'll take three bags of herbs." Jack said, handing over the money. His piercing brown eyes starred intently at Nina. She felt her face go warm under the pressure.

"Here you go. Thanks and come again." Nina said shakily, handing over the seeds.

"Thanks. And I'm Jack." He said, stating the obvious. "And you're Nina, correct? Yes. Faith told me all about you."

123321123321

**Chapter end. And I'm sorry if the name Faith appears anywhere where it should be Nina. I was tired and I couldn't type at that moment. I'm sorry if I sped anything up. I also threw in some Basil/Nina cuteness. RnR please! If I get more reviews this time, I might update sooner. **


	7. Mistakes

**Disclaimer: ……………nope…. Still nothin'….**

**Chapter… 7! There we go. Chapter 7. I'm having trouble remembering. And I also wasn't expecting to put Jack in this. It was kind of a spur of the moment type thing. SO! Now the arrival of Jack messes up the plot and everything so I'm going to take a while with the updates now while I try to figure things out and write it. **

123321123321

_Last time- _

_This must be Jack. But that couldn't be. How could he be related to Faith? Faith was a klutz and annoying. He seemed balanced and calm. And Gwen was right. He was cute!_

_NO! I did not just think that! Nina shook her head to clear the thoughts, smiling when Jack came up. "How can I help you?"_

"_Yeah, I'll take three bags of herbs." Jack said, handing over the money. His piercing brown eyes starred intently at Nina. She felt her face go warm under the pressure._

"_Here you go. Thanks and come again." Nina said shakily, handing over the seeds_

"_Thanks. And I'm Jack." He said, stating the obvious. "And you're Nina, correct? Yes. Faith told me all about you."_

123321123321

Nina watched silently as Jack left with the seeds. He was so intimidating! Having Faith's brother working on her farm could prove to be a good thing though. The farm's profits might actually increase. But Nina didn't like the feeling she had in her stomach. She couldn't quit thinking about Jack.

Nina shook her head. _No. I have Basil. Jack can have one of the prettier girls, like Eve or Katie, _she thought, going to her room and lying on the bed, hands behind her head. That didn't help much either. Jack still managed to enter her thoughts. Nina needed something to distract her.

Nina got up, deciding to do random things to keep her occupied. She brushed her hair, she watered the plants out in the lobby, and she fixed herself a snack. Eventually she curled up on her bed with a book. It was her favorite classic that had been her Grandmother's at one point in time. Her grandma passed it down to her mom, and on Nina's eleventh birthday, Liz had given it to her.

Time passed and before she knew it, Liz was knocking on her door. "Nina dear, dinner's ready. Come on out."

"Ok mom!" Nina replied, jumping up and straightening her skirt, putting her book back on the shelf. She hurried out of her room and into their small kitchen, folding her legs underneath her on one of the three pillows surrounding the table.

Liz sat a bowl of hot stew in front of Nina. "There you go. Do you want anything to go with it?" Liz asked, getting herself a bowl of stew.

Nina shook her head, mouth full of the hot liquid. She swallowed and spoke, "No thanks Mom." She paused, swallowing another spoonful. "Did you see the new farmer today?"

Liz smiled and nodded. "Yes, I did actually. He was at the Sanitarium visiting Faith. We didn't talk really, just passed greetings. He seems nice enough though…why?"

Nina shrugged. "No reason. He came by today while you were out. He bought…three packs of herb seeds I think."

When they were done eating Nina got up and gathered the dishes, putting them in the sink and rinsing them off with hot water. When she was done she wiped her hands on a towel and went into her room to pass the rest of the day by reading. She only had two hours until she went to sleep anyway.

123321123321

The next morning Nina dressed and brushed her hair quickly, and then ran out into the kitchen for a quick bowl of dry cereal. Today was her day off and she was supposed to report to the inn at seven to help Gwen out. She was getting paid for her help, though she disliked the fact strongly. She offered to help herself, so she though that she shouldn't get paid, but Gwen _and_ Doug both insisted on paying her.

Nina wore old clothes today, not her normal dress, and her hair was actually pulled back for once. Gwen had warned her that the job of cooking and cleaning got rather dirty so she should wear old clothes and pulled her hair back. The inn was only a short walk away, and nobody was out this early so the walk was rather enjoyable.

Gwen was sweeping the floors by the time Nina arrived. She was instructed to wipe the tables down first, and then they would be free until the inn opened. Nina grabbed a wet rag from the bucket in the kitchen and got to work. The tables weren't all that dirty since they were cleaned yesterday after closing time, but Gwen said that they should be cleaned from any dust that settled over the night.

When Nina was done, her hands were drier than they've ever been before. The soaps in the water took out the oils and moister in her hands, leaving them dry and peeling. Gwen instructed her to use the soap by the sink in the bathroom with warm water, and then she gave Nina some hand lotion that would also help with the dryness.

When their work was done, the two girls sat in Gwen's room, having a whole hour of free time before they got to work. Nina was trying to talk to Gwen about how much she was getting paid because she wanted it to be less as possible, but Gwen seemed to refuse to talk about it and kept changing the subject, so eventually Nina gave up.

123321123321

Nina trudged home, exhausted, around seven in the evening. They had spent an hour after closing time to clean the place up for tomorrow. Nina had been moving around all day, so she decided that when she got home she was taking a long, hot bath, and then going straight to bed. She was going to be so sore in the morning!

Liz was sitting in the kitchen, reading. She looked up when Nina walked in to get a drink. "Well, how was it?" She asked, marking her page and setting the book down.

"Hard." Nina said bluntly. "But I had fun. They paid me 1000G, the lowest they would go."

"Do you want anything to eat?" Liz asked.

"No thanks mom. I ate there. I'm taking a bath and going to bed." With that Nina rinsed her glass and turned to go to her room. She gathered her pajamas and a towel, and then headed for the bathroom.

123321123321

Faith was up before six the next morning. She was sitting up in bed, reading on of her favorite classics, when Gina came around the curtain, a smile on her face.

"Faith, we're all having breakfast out in the lobby. Care to join us?" Gina asked happily. She was such a morning person. Probably the cheeriest girl Faith knew. And by 'us' she probably meant Dia and herself.

"Sure." Faith replied, smiling back. She sat her book down on the bedside table and climbed out of bed.

Faith had been right. Dia sat out on the couch, sipping gently at a cup of what Faith thought was tea. She sat across from Dia, on a single chair. Faith was somewhat nervous around the sickly girl. Dia had a terrible temper, and she wasn't very friendly to anyone, except Kurt and Gina, though she does tend to boss the nurse around a lot.

Thinking about the nurse in glasses made Faith look around for her. Gina had come down before Faith, but the farmer never noticed where she went after that. Gina came out of the kitchen carrying a tray of pancakes and a pitcher of milk. She sat the tray on the table and then sat in the other single chair next to Faith. "Well, breakfast is served!" She said with a smile. "I hope it's alright."

Faith cut of a piece from her meal and tasted it. She chewed silently for a while before she spoke, "Gina this is delicious!"

"Really?" Gina asked, blushing from the compliment.

"Yup! It is, right Dia?" Faith turned to the girl across from her.

Dia swallowed her bite and smiled a small smile. "Yeah. She's right."

The rest of the breakfast was eaten in silence. When the three girls were done eating, Gina piled the dishes on the tray and disappeared once more into the kitchen. Faith was just about to disappear into her own room when she heard the front door open and close. She turned around and saw the last person she expected to be standing in front of her, smiling.

"H-hello Nina." Faith said slowly.

"Hey. I figured I should visit you today, since I haven't visited since…well I haven't visited in a while." Nina laughed. "Um… Where's Gina? I need to ask her something."

"She's in the kitchen." Faith replied.

"Ok. You sit down out here. I'll be right back." Nina smiled and went into the kitchen.

Faith sat down, still in shock. Why would Nina be visiting her? Was just out of pity? Maybe Gwen put her up to it…or her mom made her visit. Faith closed her eyes, listening to the voices in the kitchen. She couldn't make out what they were saying, just a few words here and there. Something about cake by the sea…

"Come on you couch potato, we've got places to go and people to see and you're not going to see them sitting on the couch all day!" Nina was back out, standing in front of Faith, bouncing from foot to foot.

"Nina, don't push her. If she starts to feel bad, bring her back immediately." Gina instructed.

"I know, I know. Now let's go!" Nina gently grabbed Faith's wrist and lugged her out of the Sanitarium.

"Were exactly are we going?" Faith asked.

"To visit a friend of yours. He's expecting you." Nina replied.

"Who?"

"What? Do you have too many guy friends that you can't keep track?" Nina joked.

"Well… there's Bob, Dan, Carl, Joe, Ku--"

"Forget it!" Nina groaned. Faith laughed.

Finally they stopped by a small building that had a _cute_ air about it. And a delicious smelling aroma that made Faith hungry again, even though she just ate like five minutes ago. "What is this place?" She asked, looking around curiously.

"Well, while you were cooped up for the past few weeks we've had a few new building go in: Heartful Lyla, a blacksmith, and this place." Nina informed the farmer.

"That still isn't telling me anything." Faith muttered. What was with Nina's sudden mood swing? She was acting as if they were always friends. Not that Faith was complaining…

Nina laughed. "Well you'll just have to go in and find out for yourself won't you?" She opened the door and entered, followed by Faith. "Carl, I've brought you a customer."

Carl, who was wiping the counter with a wet rag, looked up. "Hey Nina, Faith."

Faith looked around the shop before going to the counter. "You did it. You opened your own café! I knew you would!"

Carl laughed. "I had help from you though. Remember?"

Faith nodded, remembering the night he walked her home from her party. The night she collapsed "Yes, I remember. How could I forget?" She smiled, hoping he wouldn't catch on to what she was talking about.

Nina rolled her eyes. "Ok you two love birds, give it a rest. We all know you like each other, but you can save that for later."

Faith turned crimson and turned her gaze to the floor. Carl only turned a very light shade of pink and laughed. "Very funny Nina," Carl said, embarrassed. "Anyway, what can I get for you two?"

"I'll have a slice of cheesecake." Nina replied.

Carl turned to Faith. She blushed, and said, "I'll have…um…" Faith was lost for words. She couldn't help but stare at his eyes, finally realizing that they were more of a honey brown than a regular brown.

"She'll have cheesecake to." Nina said hastily, easily catching the reason for Faith's loss of words.

Carl smiled, oblivious too it all. "Two slices of cheesecake coming up." He left, going back into the kitchen.

"Thank you!" Faith whispered. The small café suddenly felt like it was an oven. Faith knew her cheeks were bright red, as she could easily feel the heat rising from her.

Nina laughed. "Don't mention it."

12332112321

Nina walked home alone from the Café that afternoon. Faith had wanted to stay behind to talk to Carl some more, and Carl had promised to take her back to the Sanitarium soon. Nina could tell that they both liked each other, but Carl was to oblivious when it came to love, and Faith…well Faith was a dimwit. Nina knew that was rude to think that of the farmer, but it was true. She was just about as oblivious as Carl was when it came to stuff like romance.

Nina's thoughts instantly went to Jack from that point. She hadn't seen him since he came by the shop to buy seeds, which had only been a few days ago, but she knew he must be busy. Gwen had told her that the farm had really improved since Jack had come. He was easily giving Jamie was run for her money. It was like he was a natural farmer, born and bred.

"Oy! Nina!"

Speak of the farmer.

Nina stopped in her tracks, turning around to see Jack running towards her. "Yes?" She asked. Jack stopped in front of her, bending over to catch his breath. After a minute he straightened up, smiling.

"The fireworks festival is coming up right?" Nina nodded. Jack's smile broadened. "I was wondering if you would like to go with me?"

"Yes, I would love too!" The words had spilled out of her mouth before Nina even knew what she had said.

"Great, I'll come by your house around 5:30 tomorrow then. See ya!" Jack ran off in the opposite direction, leaving Nina behind to process what exactly had just happened.

"Oh…oh Goddess, what have I done?" Nina's hand when up to her mouth, she was shaking. Basil was going to hate her now. He hadn't even asked her yet, but they were dating, and now she was going with Jack. Nina collapsed to her knees on the spot.

123321123321

She didn't know how she did it, but somehow Nina managed to drag herself home and get to her room. She didn't bother getting dressed; she just collapsed onto her bed, tears welling up in her eyes. She didn't want to believe she had said what she did to Jack, but somehow it managed to echo in her ears, taunting her and scolding her. She didn't even move when Liz came in with a cup of hot cocoa.

Liz sat the mug on Nina's beside table and sat down on the bed beside her daughter. "Mind telling me why you're so upset?"

Nina sat up, rubbing furiously at her eyes. She hated being caught crying, especially by her mother. "I-I made a terrible mistake mom!"

"What'd you do?"

Nina took a breath, calming herself a little bit, before launching into the short story about what just happened minutes ago. Liz didn't interrupt, she just nodded every so often. "I just don't know what to do. Basil's going to hate me for sure!" Nina concluded.

"Yes, you made a mistake, it's natural. But if Basil truly does love you, he'll forgive you. I suggest you let Jack of nicely. Explain to him why you can't go with him to the festival. He should understand." Liz paused, looking thoughtful. "You hardly know Jack, but do you truly love Basil?" Without waiting for a reply, Liz stood from the bed and left the room, shutting the door with a silent click, leaving her daughter to think about what she had said.

123321123321

**A/N: End of Chapter 7, and I'm sorry that I skipped around a lot. Yes, I kind of cut it short, but this ending was also a spur of the moment. I had half of this written up already when I opened the file, and after rereading my reviews for the last chapter, I just had to finish it. I'm really getting into this, and I thank all you loyal readers for sticking with me because I know my writing isn't all that good, but I'm just beginning. I have an ending though out already, I just have to type the stuff in between, and I have the end couples thought out. I even got ahead of myself and finished typing the epilogue already (and it is rather heartbreaking. Parts of it were hard for me to write). And this chapter sets me over 10,000 words! **

**I'll leave you to think about what Liz had said at the end, so use your own imagination. But I will say this: what Liz said does tie in with what happens in the end. **

**Now please review! (I also apologize. I tried to get Yuan back in here for this chapter, but he simply refused to budge. I'll try harder next time. )**


	8. Bad News

**A/N: The eighth chapter of my Magical Melody story. A big thanks to those of you who reviewed (I'm too lazy to type responses right now) and I hope you enjoy this chapter. It takes place during the fireworks festival, and I'm torn between ideas. I hope I didn't rush anything, though I have a strong feeling I did. If I did, just tell me. **

**Read, review, and enjoy. **

123321123321

_Last time-_

"_What'd you do?"_

_Nina took a breath, calming herself a little bit, before launching into the short story about what just happened minutes ago. Liz didn't interrupt; she just nodded every so often. "I just don't know what to do. Basil's going to hate me for sure!" Nina concluded. _

"_Yes, you made a mistake, it's natural. But if Basil truly does love you, he'll forgive you. I suggest you let Jack of nicely. Explain to him why you can't go with him to the festival. He should understand." Liz paused, looking thoughtful. "You hardly know Jack, but do you truly love Basil?" Without waiting for a reply, Liz stood from the bed and left the room, shutting the door with a silent click, leaving her daughter to think about what she had said._

123321123321

Chapter 8

Torn

Nina honestly tried to think about what her mom had said, but nothing would register in her head. She was simply too tired and she dreaded the festival tomorrow. Heck, she dreaded seeing Basil or Jack all together for that matter. She knew her mom was right, if Basil truly did love her, he would understand and forgive her. But was it really love, or was it just one of those teenage crushes that everybody went through until they found their soul mate? Nina put her face down in her pillow. She would think on it some other time. Right now she needed to get her sleep.

But sleep didn't come easy. Nina was up and down during the night, and when she did get to sleep, it was restless. She tossed and turned, dreams taunting her about tomorrow. Finally, fifteen minutes before six, she decided to get up. She was getting no where with trying to sleep, so she got up and dressed, quickly brushing her hair, and by the time she was in the kitchen, her mom was up and cooking breakfast.

"How'd you sleep?" Liz asked, flipping pancakes.

"Do I have to answer?" Nina groaned, hanging her head.

Liz laughed. "I don't know why you're worrying. Things will work out, you'll see."

"I wish I could believe you, I mean I do, it's just that my heart won't listen to my mind. I just have this feeling deep down that Basil's going to take it harshly." Nina admitted, rather ashamed of herself.

"You know, your father and I went through the same thing." Liz said, setting a plate of pancakes on the table.

Nina looked up, her eyes widened in shock. Her mom _never _talked about her husband. He had died a few days before Nina had been born, and her mom got silent and grouchy every time someone brought him up, one of the few times that her mother was ever depressed. Her mom always had a way to look at the bright side in everything. "What happened?" Nina asked, more interested in what her mom had to say than in the food before her.

"There was a farmer, just like Jack, but his name was Aaron. He had befriended me during the time your father and I were dating, but he was completely oblivious to it, since your father and I liked to keep the fact that we were a couple secret.

"We went through the same thing. I was so flustered by his sudden appearance, that when he asked me to the Fireworks festival, I said yes before I could stop myself. I was so upset with what I had done, but with advice from my mom, I went and talked it out with Jake, who understood, and was glad that I told him, instead of keeping it secret.

"So now the fact that we were dating wasn't secret anymore, and I still had to break the news to Aaron that I couldn't go with him because I wanted to be loyal to Jake. Of course when I told him he was upset that I had said yes in the first place, but it all blew over. We didn't talk as much, but Aaron and I were still friends." With her story done, Liz took a sip of orange juice.

"So…you're saying I should go tell Basil what happened, then talk to Jack about it?" Nina inquired.

"Yes I am, but I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to. That's just what I think is right. And you need to eat something missy," Liz reprimanded.

Nina knew she was right, and she was grateful to her mom for her help and understanding, but Nina still wasn't certain about what she should do. She told Jack she would go to the festival with him, but Basil was her boyfriend. She decided to just follow her mom's advice and tell them both the truth, praying to the Harvest Goddess that they took it okay.

After breakfast Nina headed to the lake, in hopes to find Basil there still. She didn't feel like searching everywhere for him this morning, half afraid that if she couldn't find him, she'd loose her courage to tell him the truth. Thankfully (and Nina thanked the Goddess for this) Basil was at the lake, reading underneath the shade of one of the many oak trees around here.

Basil looked up from his book as Nina approached. He patted the ground beside him, but when Nina shook her head, he asked, "Ok, what's wrong?"

Nina took a breath, trying to figure out the best way to put everything and try not to upset Basil. "I, um…Ok, please don't be mad at me." Basil frowned. "Yesterday, I was walking home from Carl's Café and Jack surprised me by coming up unexpectedly and asking me to the Fireworks festival."

"Ok, what's so bad about that?" Basil asked, slightly confused.

"I said yes!" Nina flung herself into Basil's arms, sobbing into his shirt. "I was just so flustered, I wasn't even thinking properly. I tried to stop him, but he didn't hear me. I'm so sorry Basil!"

Basil held on to Nina, rubbing her back soothingly. He couldn't quite understand, but he was glad that she told him. He couldn't be mad at her, not with the way she was reacting. "It's fine Nina. I'm not mad."

"You're not?" Nina asked, her voice slightly muffled by Basil's shirt.

"No, I'm not." Basil said, laughing quietly. "I want you to go with Jack to the festival. You don't want to make him mad. I won't mind either."

Nina sat up, wiping her eyes. "Are you sure? I mean, I'm sure Jack will understand."

"Nina, I'm sure." Basil said sternly. "Now, didn't you have to help Maria today in the library?"

Nina's eyes widened. "You're right! I completely forgot about that! Thank you so much Basil, for understanding and stuff."

Nina stood up and wiped her skirt off. She gave Basil a smile before running off. Basil watched as she left, smiling. She was so carefree. She'd probably be better off with Jack then with him. Basil's smile faded at that thought. He'd be leaving this winter, like he did every year. He knew Nina didn't like it when he left, but he couldn't stand to stay here in the winter.

Basil sighed. Maybe he'd never come back this time when he left. He knew that was the bad way out, but Nina needed someone who would stay with her all the time, and since he left every winter, he couldn't possibly be that someone. Basil hated thinking about that. He shook his head and stood. Like Nina, he had somewhere he had to be right now, and he couldn't have those thoughts filling his head when he had other things to think about.

123321123321

Working with Maria had been difficult to be honest. Nina never really liked the girl, she just tolerated her. She was too proper, and she never had any fun since she was always in that stuffy library. Then again, she probably had to be like that since she was the Mayor's daughter. Still, Nina couldn't help but feel slightly inferior to the girl.

After she was done helping at the library she made a stop at Café Calaway for tea and maybe a slice of cheesecake if she had the money. When she walked in she saw Joe and Katie at a table; Joe looked very sick. He never did like sweets. Gina was sitting at the counter, a steaming cup in between her hands.

"Hey Gina," Nina said, walking up to Gina and sitting beside her. "How's Faith?"

"Exhausted." Gina said truthfully. "She's been sleeping all day. Her body just wasn't used to the walk she had yesterday with you."

"That's good. It could've been worse." Nina rested her chin on the palm of her hand.

"That's true," Gina agreed. "I heard that you're going with Jack to the festival. What happened there?"

"It was a just a miss understanding, but Basil knows and he told me to go with Jack." Nina said stiffly. Did the whole village know already? "How did you find out?"

"I over heard him telling Faith." Gina said, sipping at her tea. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"Go ahead." Nina said sourly. "They'll find out in a few days anyway."

Gina smiled. "I still won't. That wouldn't be very nice. Besides, we all make mistakes. It doesn't make you a bad person to go with him to the festival. Think about it."

Nina and Gina walked out together, said goodbye, then went their separate ways. It was almost 6:00, and her mom would be wondering where she was. And Nina hated it when her mom worried. When she reached her home, she noticed that there were lights on in the kitchen. The lights where usually off around this time because both Nina and her mom where in their rooms, reading. They must have visitors.

Nina walked in the house, slipping her shoes off at the foyer, and closing the door behind her noiselessly. She could hear voices in the kitchen, but she couldn't make out who, she just knew that whoever was over was male.

_It must be Michael, _Nina thought to herself as she peeked around the corner in to the kitchen. She was correct. Her mother and Michael were sitting in the kitchen, talking. Not wanting to interrupt them, Nina turned around and headed for her room, where she would read until her mom came in. It was like a ritual. Her mom would come in practically every night before going to bed and the two of them would talk.

Nina collapsed onto her bed and buried her face into her pillows, breathing in the familiar scent of they're laundry detergent and fresh air from drying outside. It was a nice combination, and the scent made her drowsy, drowsy enough that when there was a knock on her door she jumped.

"Come in," Nina said, slightly flustered. It was Liz.

"I'm going to the bar tonight with Michael. I'll be back later." Liz said.

"Ok mom. I'm probably just going to read." Nina said before shooing Liz out. She really had no intentions to read. Instead she lay back down on her bed, eventually falling asleep.

123321123321

When Nina woke the next morning, the first thing she did was look out her window. It was a dreary day, gray clouds hung in the sky, blocking the sun. Something was making Nina nervous. She had fallen asleep early, so she didn't know when exactly her mom got home, but that shouldn't be bothering her, since her mom was a very responsible person.

When she reached the kitchen, Liz was no where to be found, and she's usually up before Nina was. _She must have gotten home late, _Nina concluded, deciding not to think on it too much. Instead of thinking about her mom, she got herself a bowl of cereal and sat on the counter, munching on a spoonful of dry cereal. When she was done, she put her bowl and spoon in the sink and grabbed her sweater, heading for the door.

Today was the first of fall, so the temperatures were dropping slowly. Everything would die eventually, and winter would be upon them. The worst part of Winter, the part that Nina always hated, was the fact that Basil would once again leave and she wouldn't see him for 30 days. She knew that thinking like that was selfish, but she couldn't help it. Nina sighed. Nobody was out today (not that she could blame them), so there was really nothing to do. The café didn't open for another two hours, and the visiting hours at the Sanitarium weren't until 10:00, so she couldn't visit Faith. She didn't _want _to visit Jack, so instead she just decided to go back home.

She hadn't wandered too far, just to the river by the Inn, so she didn't have that long of a walk. When she got to her house, she was incredibly shocked to find the Mayor of Flowerbud Village knocking at her door. She walked up behind him and cleared her throat. "Eh…excuse me Mayor, but is there something you need?"

The mayor jumped a little of the ground in shock and turned around. "Oh, Nina. You sure gave me a fright." He coughed. "Well…yes actually. I'm afraid I've got some bad news."

123321123321

**A/N: O0o0o0o0o0o0o0h! Cliffhanger. Dun dun dun! Actually, to tell the truth, I'm not to happy with this chapter. (I was writing with writer's block) I feel that Basil was feeling bad for himself, which doesn't seem to be something he would do. Oh well…. Yeah, I cut it off short again, mainly because I simply don't know what to do. I'm having the worse case of writer's block I've ever gotten for this story and I've had it for a few months now…maybe only one. I don't remember! My writing time is less now though, because school started. So the only time I'll be updating any of my stories are over the weekends. Also, time for this particular one will be shortened even more 'cause I'm going to start a Naruto story. Fun!**

**R/R!!**


	9. NOTICE

**Guess what guys!! I bet you're all wondering why the heck I never update this fic, right? Well, that's because I've decided to rewrite it. Actually, I just now decided to rewrite it, but this fic has come to a complete dead stop and I have no idea what to do with the next chapter. Well, I DO, I just don't know how to get it written out. -sighs- So I'm rewritting the whole thing, making it better, longer, and more detailed (but no too much). **

**Thanks sooooooooooo much to Momo-chan12, roxas-kh, The Scarlet Sky, Ekoaleko, Awesome Rapidash, Raekitty13, Paige C., Kountry101, cakedoughnutchickenboob, JeSiCa-In-DA-hOuSe, Kathrynzala, Sera Rae, and SyberiaWinx for all the wonderful reviews and for sticking with me through these eight chapters. It really means a lot to me! :)**

**Oh, and because it got asked in a review once, the little heart symbolism thing I did in a few chapters ( ) is alt 3. Just for those who were curious.**

**Muu-chan**


End file.
